


A Ray of Sunshine Alternate Version

by ShinyHunter140



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter140/pseuds/ShinyHunter140





	1. Prologue

It's 6:00 am on Saturday September the 6th 2025.

I woke up in my Pokemon world bedroom and I got dressed in my green Kalos outfit.

It's 6:10 am.

Fifty minutes later.

It's 7:00 am.

We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:20 am.

I'm taking a walk with my 2 Partner Pokemon near the river and I fell into the water after losing my balance.

Julianna the Ultra Shiny female Eevee and Ryan the Ultra Shiny male Pikachu. 

Julianna and Ryan fell into the water with me.

Five minutes later.

It's 7:25 am.

We hit the rocks and we blacked out from the pain.

I've got a broken left arm and I've got a cut on my head far away from where he hit me.

My narcissistic dad.

I lost my heroic memories from the head injury and I'll get them back.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Sarah Jones finds me in the water and the firefighters rescue me.

Twenty minutes later.

It's 7:45 am.

Julianna,Ryan and I are in the ocean near Bronwyn's cafe.

It's 1:45 pm on Friday March the 6th 2026.

Later that night. 

It's 10:30 pm.

Julianna,Ryan and I are still out cold at the Flood's house.

Penny and Sam rescued us at 2:15 pm.

Juliannna and Ryan still have their memories which is a really good thing.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. I get the memories back and I meet the firefighters.

The next day. 

It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026 in Pontypandy.

It's 12:00 am on Sunday September the 7th 2025.

I woke up and I looked around.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in the fire station's spare bedroom that Sam gave me and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

At 8:00 am I regained the memories and I met the firefighters.

At 10:00 am Sam and his friends gathered the villagers together so that I could meet everyone.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed

The next day. 

It's 8:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026 in Pontypandy.

Over in my world it's 2:00 am on Monday September the 8th 2025.

I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.

I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous. 

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

I'm fast asleep in the fire station's spare bedroom that Sam gave me and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.

I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore. 

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
